


Adequate Parents

by soongtypeprincess



Series: Sophie [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Family, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many struggles in raising a child, but Data and Geordi manage, even it means that their child may be taken away from them.</p><p>This is Part 1 of the "Sophie" stories.</p><p>Update (4/2015): I am currently making a few changes to this series: 1) Sophie starts the series at 3 yrs old and not 2 yrs. There's a reason for this. 2) A slight change in her characterization has also been made, but the main storyline has not changed. Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adequate Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first TNG fic as well as DaForge fic. There is an original character. What was going to be simple drabble turned into a one-shot. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by Gorrlaus, who is currently writing a fic called "Future By Love" for DaForge, but this is no way exactly like their fic (which is awesome, btw)! I know this has probably been done before, but I thought I'd give it a go.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TNG CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTER IN THIS STORY.
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It wasn’t easy being a three-year-old.

Sophie lay flat on her back, her light blue dress sprawled in a bell shape across her knees. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed her demands. “I want! I want!”

Geordi sat on the sofa, his arms folded as he watched her with a smile. “You can cry all you want, little lady,” he said, patiently. “But, it’s bedtime.”

She raised her head and looked him. Strands of her curly, dark hair were falling over her deep brown eyes, and she sniffed as she took another deep breath. She tilted her head back with another scream.

Data entered their quarters, coming in to assist Geordi with Sophie's bedtime rituals before his next shift, when he suddenly stopped and looked from Geordi’s amused face to the strained face of their daughter.

“What has happened?” Data asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

Before Geordi could reply, Sophie looked up at Data and whimpered, “Daddy's mean to me!”

Data furrowed his brow at Geordi, who stood up and walked toward him. “It’s her bedtime and I told her that—Data, what’re you…?”

Data was kneeling down as Sophie got off the floor and wrapped his arms around him as she hid her face in his neck.

Geordi let out a frustrated sigh. “Don’t comfort her.”

Data lifted Sophie from the floor and rested her on his hip. “But she is crying, Geordi," he stated. "What action do you suggest I take when you are clearly being harsh with her?”

Geordi shook his head. “Honey, she’s throwing a tantrum because I told her she couldn’t have any sugary snacks before going to bed.”

Sophie lifted her head from Data’s neck and, giving him the sweetest, most innocent look she could muster, pouted her bottom lip and said, “Daddy…I want a cookie…please?”

Data raised an eyebrow. “Sophie La Forge,” he scolded softly. “You know you are not permitted to consume any sugar at bedtime. Might I suggest a glass of warm milk instead?”

Sophie gave him a harsh frown and wriggled out of his arms to take her place back in position on the floor. She took another deep breath to continue her bawling when Data bent down over her, his hands on his knees. “If you continue acting in this manner,” he scolded in a sterner tone. “Then there will be no ‘story-time’ tonight.”

Geordi’s mouth dropped open in surprise. This was quite strict coming from Data.

Sophie closed her mouth and pouted her lip again. She rolled over to hide her face in the crook of her elbow and whimpered.

Spot trotted over to her and sat. She looked up at Data and mewed, as if telling him that he should be ashamed for treating her human baby this way.

Data lovingly stroked her hair and walked over to Geordi, leaving their daughter some time to calm herself.

“You shouldn’t give in to her tantrums like that, Data,” Geordi muttered.

“I find it unsettling when she is crying,” Data immediately rebuked as he sat next to him on the sofa.

“I know," Geordi replied, "but if you yield all the time, then she’s going to think it’s okay to act in this way. This a simple fit will elicit your full attention. It's a way for her to...'reel you in,' so to speak.”

Data tilted his head. “What should I do instead so that she may stop these outbursts?”

Geordi laughed. “Well, my mother used to just let us sit there and cry until we got tired.”

“She would ignore you?”

“In a way, but once we stopped, she would talk to us about why we couldn’t do or have what we were crying about.”

Data was silent again as he watched their daughter laying still on the floor, listlessly stroking Spot's chest. “Ah,” he finally said. “Then, by that logic, what I was doing was, in fact, giving her negative reinforcement. I was rewarding her for behavior that is unacceptable.”

“Exactly,” Geordi nodded as he grinned.

Data took a breath. “Darling…” he murmured. "I have spoken to the Captain, and..." He paused and looked at his hands in his lap.

Geordi turned to him and placed his hand on Data's thigh. “And?” 

Data sighed as he turned away. “There is still no decision from Starfleet, however, the captain and Counselor Troi are very optimistic." Data took his husband's hand. "I know you are worried.”

Geordi leaned against Data's shoulder. “Well,” he whispered. “It took Starfleet a long time to sign off on our nuptials, seeing as how…different we are. I wasn’t too worried about that…but Sophie. We’ve had her for over a year now. We’re all she knows as a family. Just maybe…I mean, she's my only niece! It’s what my sister would have—“

“I believe I am the problem,” Data interrupted.

Geordi lifted his eyes to him. “You? A problem? Data, you’re a wonderful father and Sophie adores you. How can you say—“

“I am an android, Geordi,” Data replied. “Although Starfleet has agreed to act on our behalf against Terran officials, who are just as much concerned about Sophie’s well-being as you and I are…” Geordi huffed and rolled his eyes under his VISOR as Data continued. “I know that they are wondering just how ‘a cold, emotionless piece of machinery’ can readily sustain the care and growth of a child. At least, according to a representative of the Terran Council...”

“My God, Data! Just stop!" Geordi exclaimed. "They do not care for Sophie’s well-being like we do!” Data quietly watched as his husband turned away, looking somewhat defeated. “I don’t like when you talk this way,” Geordi said, leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms.

Data, wanting to comfort his husband, moved closer to him and kissed his forehead. “Are you now the one 'having a fit,' Geordi? Because, as it was stated earlier, it is not recommended that I give you any negative reinforcement for this type of behavior.”

Geordi smiled. “Smart ass.” 

He let Data lean in further to kiss him gently on the lips. He placed a hand on Data’s shoulder as they kissed deeper, and Data curled his arm around his waist.

They were soon interrupted by a tiny body heaving itself onto the sofa in the space between them. 

Data and Geordi broke their kiss and looked at Sophie as she sat with her hands neatly in her lap, her petite legs swinging back and forth under her now wrinkled dress. Spot, seeing that her motherly duty was finished, skulked away into Geordi and Data’s bedroom.

Geordi grinned at Sophie, saying, “Are you okay now, sweetie?”

Sophie nodded her little head and a white bow from one of her pigtails fell to the floor. Data bent over, picked it up, and then proceeded to take out the bow from her other pigtail. He gently smoothed down her hair as she wiped her face with her arm. “Yes…” she whined.

Data began to reach out to her, but stopped and looked at Geordi with an uncertain expression. Geordi smiled and nodded, laughing softly as Data pulled their daughter onto his lap where she snuggled against the soft fabric of his uniform.

‘Cold piece of machinery,’ my ass, Geordi mused to himself.

“Sorry…” came her meek apology against Data’s chest.

The android patted her hair. “It is all right, my darling,” he told her. He pressed his nose into her dark, silky hair. “I am quite proud that you are able to express such strong emotions.”

Geordi coughed back the lump in his throat. “Uh…Data?” he whispered. His husband looked at him with what looked to be a pitiful gaze. “It’s past her bedtime, and you have Night Watch soon.”

Data nodded and moved Sophie off his lap. “You must prepare for bed, little one,” he announced as Sophie’s tiny feet touched the floor. 

She watched as her daddy stood and offered his large, pale hand to her. She smiled sweetly at him as she reached up and clutched his pinky finger, and he led her away to her bedroom. “Put on your pajamas and I will put you into bed while Daddy chooses your bedtime story.”

“Oh!” Sophie’s sour mood instantly changed to an eager disposition as she let go of Data’s finger. 

“This! This!” She hopped over to a small bookcase in her bedroom as Geordi playfully groaned. 

“Oh, boy,” he said. “I think I know what it’s going to be…” 

Sophie ran over to Geordi and, with a few quick presses on its screen, handed him a PADD. He grinned as he looked at it. “I was right," he murmured. "Hey, sweetie, why don’t we read another—“

“No, that one! It's my favorite.” she whined. “Please?”

Geordi smiled and kissed her cheek. “Okay, then. This one. Now, go put on your PJs and Daddy will come in to help you brush your teeth.” Sophie scampered into her bedroom as Geordi approached Data. “This will be two weeks straight with this story.”

Data grinned. “She has stated previously of her affinity to it.” He turned toward Sophie's bedroom, but quickly leaned into Geordi and placed another soft kiss on his lips. “Am I…an adequate parent?” he asked.

Data’s combadge abruptly sounded. “Commander Data,” came the captain’s voice. “Report to my ready room.”

Data tapped his combadge just as his daughter’s voice shouted from her bedroom. “Daddy, I'm ready!”

“You must brush your teeth first.” Data raised his voice to address her.

“Already accomplished, Mister Data,” Captain Picard answered with an amused tone.

Data’s eyes widened as he looked at Geordi, who was trying not to burst out laughing. "I am on my way, sir.”

Geordi wrapped his arms around his husband’s neck, saying, “You’re very adequate, honey.”


End file.
